Perfect Strangers
by mirukururu
Summary: Naksir Cowok Nggak Dikenal! Sakura naksir teman pena rahasianya! R n R please


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Happy reading ~

**NAKSIR COWOK NGGAK DIKENAL**

Haruno Sakura menatap layar komputernya dan menggigit sisa-sisa kuku jarinya. Benar-benar surat aneh. Tap Kakashi-sensei, gurunya pernah bilang, "Katakan sesyatu tentang dirimu, dan tanyaka sesuatu pada teman penamu itu." Sakura suadah melakukan semuanya, walaupun tidak persis seperti yang Kakashi-sensei ajarkan. Habis, dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Aduh!" pekik Sakura ketika kulit arinya robek.

Kakashi-sensei mendongak dari mejanya di depan ruangan. " Haruno-san? Ada masalah dengan komputermu?"

"Bukan computer saya," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir malu-malu. "Tapi otak saya. Sepertinya tertinggal di rumah."

Kakashi-sensei mendorong kursinya. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak, tidak!" teriak Sakura, takut senseinya datang membantu membuatkan surat yang sebenarnya mudah. "Tadi saya kesulitan memilih kata-kata untuk menggambarkan perasaan saya, tapi sekarang sudah ketemu kok."

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei! Kapan kami bisa bertemu teman curhat kami?" Uzummaki Naruto berseru dari belakang kelas.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertemu, Uzumaki-san. Kalian hanya boleh saling menulis surat. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu?" Kakashi-sensei menerangkan untuk kesepuluh kali sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau, dan semua murid di Konoha, berbagi perasaan dan masalah dengan orang sepantar kalian. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir dia akan member tahu orang lain, karena dia tidak tahu siapa kau. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Sayang sekali." Naruto memiringkan kursinya ke belakang dan menaruh sebelah kakinya di bangku seberang. "Surat yang kubuat bagus nih."

Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat tangan. "Kalau kali tidak ketemu, berapa lama kami harus mengiriminya surat?"

"Satu bulan." Kakashi-sensei beranjak ke papan tulis, menulis 30 Mei di sana dan melingkarinya. "Setelah itu terserah kalian mau terus surat-suratan atau bertemu langsung."

Kakashi-sensei berdiri dan mengumumkan, "Ingat ya! Program curhat ini mengenai perasaan kalian sesungguhnya. Bersikaplah jujur dan ikuti saja kata hati kalian,"

"Kau lho yang minta," gumam Sakura sambil menghapus tulisan di layar komputernya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menulis apa yang pertama muncul di kepalanya.

**Dear siapa pun-namamu,**

**Aku sebal karena dipaksa menulis ke orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali dan tcurhat tentang perasaanku yang paling dalam. Tapi bagaimanapun program ini bakal dinilai. Lagi pula, semua orang di kelas berharap aku menulis surat ini dengan bersemangat dan hati senang, seperti biasanya aku. Sebagian diriku kepingin bolos sekolah, atau lebih asyik lagi, mencukur rambutku dan pesta semalam suntuk. Tapi aku terperangkap dalam tubuh orang yang sangat sukses. Asal tahu saja, aku selalu berusaha mempertahankan NILAI sempurna. Tegang banget kan hidupku? NAH! Aku sudah curhat tengtangg perasaanku yang paling dalam. Puas?**

**Pinky**

Sakura menumpukan dagu pada tangan sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang menerima e-mai perkenalannya yang kurang menyenangkan tadi. Dia mulai menyesali sikapnya yang kurang pertimbangan. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak langsung mencurahkan perasaannya dalam program curhat ini dan memuntahkan masalahnya seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dia kirimi surat sedang punya masalah besar dan membutuhkannya?

Sebuah suara terdengar dari tepi kesadarannya. "Ba-ngun!"

Sakura mengerjap bingung beberapa kali. Dia menengadah dan melihat seraut wajah yang tersenyum, dibingkai rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda dan mata biru, menatapnya. Ternyata Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya. "Aku bangun kok," jawab Sakura. Kemudian dilihatnya kelas yang kosong. "Ke mana orang-orang?"

"Mereka semua" –Ino melambaikan tangan ke meja-meja kosong- "Mengartikan bunyi bel sebagai, 'pindah ke kelas berikut'. Sepertinya cuma kau yang tidak mengartikannya begitu."

"Kelas berikut!" Sakura melompat panic dari kursi. "Aku bisa terlambat."

"Koreksi. Kau sudah terlambat." Ino menunjuk jam bulat di atas pintu. "Tepatnya, terlambat dua menit. Tapi tidak jadi masalah buatmu."

"Kau sinting, ya? Aku mengambil pelajaran Yamato-sensei semester ini," kata Sakura sambil mengumpulkan buku-bukunya. "Dia tidak suka ada yang terlambat."

"Tunggu." Ino bersedekap dan mengentakkan kaki tidak sabar. "Kau lupa sesuatu, ya?"

Sakura menyentuh bahu untuk melihat apakah tas kecilnya sudah tergantungm dan memeriksa buku-bukunya dalam ser ransel serta pulpen. "Sepertinya tidak, Ino. Apa sih?"

"Ke rapat sekolah sehabis ini? Ya ampun."

"Nara Shikamaru mencalonkanmu menjadi ketua murid, dan aku wakilnya."

"Aduh, pemilihan itu!" Sakura memukul dahi dengan telapak tangan. "Bisa-bisanya aku lupa."

"Program curhat ini benar-benar membuatku kesal," Sakura mengakui. "Kau kan tidak bisa membicarakan perasaanmu dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Tadi aku sampai tidak mengerti harus mulai dari mana."

"Menurutku sih tugas itu gampang kok," kata Ino sambil menggandeng Sakura dan menariknya ke pintu kelas. "Kuberikan saja gambaran tentang diriku, terus aku kasih tahu inisial namaku, Y.I., habis itu kuingatkan pasanganku tentang pertemuan untuk percalonan ketua murid untuk pencalonan ketua murid dan mengingatkannya untuk memilih Haruno Sakura –kalau tidak awas!"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ino, kau member tahu semuanya. Mereka akan tahu siapa kau."

Ino berhenti dan mengangkat kukunya yang dicat ungu mengilat. "Ah, aku hanya kasih tahu sedikit saja."

"Terus, bagaimana tentang perasaanmu yang paling dalam?" Tanya Sakura, "Kau tidak curhat tentang itu sama sekali?"

"Au tidak punya perasaan terdalam," kata Ino riang. "Sama saja seperti yang kelihatan di luar."

"Ino, kau memang tipe orang yang terbuka," kata Sakura sambil memeluk bahu temannya.

"Betul." Ino mengambil permen Karen dari tas kecilnya yang berbentuk hati dan melipatnya jadi dua. "Aku orang yang apa adanya." Dia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka ke arah lorong. "Yuk."

"Ada apa?" segah Ino sambil mendorong Sakura.

"Tunggu sebentar," desis Sakura. "Ada dia."

"Wah," gumam Sasuke sambil menyapukan rambut ravennya dari dahi. Mata onyx-nya pucat menatap Sakura tanpa emosi. "Aku tidak tahu kau ada di situ."

"Cara yang tepat untuk manghadapi Sasuke. Lari!" Ino mengikutinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih benci padanya, mungkin karena aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu," kata Sakura sambil memercikan air keran ke wajahnya. "Setiap kali melihatnya,aku teringat pesta penyambutan dan tubuhku langsung gatal-gatal rasanya." Ditariknya kertas tisu dan mengeringkan wajah. "Dan aku tahu ini bodoh."

"Wajar kalau kau tidak bisa lupa." Ino mengeluarkan tas _makeup_ hijau pucat dari tas kecilnya. Dia membedaki hidungnya, kemudian berputar dan membedaki hidung Sakura. "Tapi kita semua sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Waktunya untuk melangkah."

"Kau benar." Sakura merapikan rambut dan mengoleskan _lipgloss_ ke bibirnya. "Itu masa lalu."

"Nah, begitu dong." Ino menyemprotkan parfum di lehernya, kemudian di leher Sakura. Setelah itu dikencangkannya kunciran kudanya.

"Ada lebih dari seribu murid di dekolah ini." Lanjut Sakura, "dan dia hanya satu cowok."

"Cowok yang sangat tampan," potong temannya.

"Ino!" Sakura menyikut Ino.

"Tapi dia jahat, jadi kita anggap saja dia tidak pernah ada," cepat-cepat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sakura melihat bayangannya di cermin sekalli lagi ketika bel berbunyi. Rapat sekolah sebentar lagi di mulai. "Aayo kita kejutkan mereka."

Dua sahabat itu berjalan ke aula, siap mengguncang dunia.


End file.
